1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the sensing of fluidic pressure. More specifically, this invention is directed to pressure sensors employing a deformable membrane coupled to the actuator of an electrical switch. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure sensors of the diaphragm or deformable membrane type are well known in the art. Thus, it is known to apply a pressure to be measured to one side of a flexible member supported in a chamber, a reference pressure or force being applied to the opposite side of the flexible member, and to couple movements of the flexible member to the contacts of an electrical switch. Prior art pressure sensitive devices of this type, however, have been primarily utilized in the sensing of pneumatic pressure. Attempts to employ the prior art devices in or modify the devices for the sensing of hydraulic pressure have typically resulted in a lack of reliability and, as a result of attempts to improve reliability, devices of unacceptable size, weight and complexity.